Just Another Normal Day
by X-WelshAngel-X
Summary: Elvina Slytherin and Dillon Gryffindor are grounded from a prank gone wrong they decide to go back in time to fix it but somehow got 1000 years in the future with the founders close behind them.


A.N: This is a story my cousin Ceri and I came up with.

DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY OWN HARRY POTTER.

Bethan: ELVINA AND DILLON ARE MINE.

NOT YOURS OR ANYONE ELSES.

MINE!

MWAH! HA! HA! HA!

Ceri: YOU'RE INSANE.

Bethan: I'M NOT INSANE!

Ceri: YOU ARE.

Bethan: I'M NOT!

Ceri: ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY.

Bethan: IM NOT INSANE THOUGH.

AM I?

**Blah**__(the time)

_Blah_ (parsletongue)

Blah (normal)

**Just Another Normal Day.**

**31st October 1000 years ago**

"So, did you get it?" Elvina Slytherin said excitedly to a 15 year old boy holding an old tattered book. The boy in question had dark, chocolate brown hair, with a hint of red in it. His eyes were sea blue; he was about medium height with a muscular tanned body.

"Yeah I got the book, did you set up the alter and runes?" said Dillon Gryffindor to Elvina. She was 15 years old, small for her age with straight black hair, which looked like very, very dark green. And green eyes which looked to be glowing, she had pale skin.

Both of them were very good looking.

They were in Elvina's room, where there was runes on the floor and an alter in the middle. Everybody else was in the great hall having fun at the Halloween ball.

"Yeah we have everything; I can't wait to get out of this mess. I mean, who knew are dads were going to walk down the same corridor were we hid our experiment potion and spells? They have never been down there before, it was always deserted. I wonder why they went down there." thought Elvina to herself.

"I don't know maybe they were finally found a place to get together. I'm tired of walking in on those to, there like teenagers.

It was funny though. No, it was hilarious, to see them walk into the great hall as women, and humiliate themselves at the Halloween feast in front of the whole school, it should go down in history. We have never been able to prank are dads, and then we did it accidently. Shame were gunna have to stop the prank." Dillon mumbled, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing thinking about their fathers faces when they relised that they walked in to the great hall as women.

"Yeah" Elvina said, giggling then sighing "They were so angry at us! They forgot about the whole school being there, they didn't even realise for five minutes, while they were yelling at us until that older boy had yelled 'hello sexy', it was the funniest moment of my life!" Elvina paused for a minute, then remembered something "We spent about six months making that potion, six months of hard work ruined, we can't even start again!" moaned Elvina.

"I know, I can't believe are dads have banned us from creating potions for pranks, and if it wasn't bad enough, we can't go to the Halloween ball tonight. I mean, we made our costumes and everything." Dillon whined.

"I know, anyway, on with the plan. You know what we got to do?

So they won't remember, and we'll be free, free I tell you!" Elvina said rubbing her hands together and cackling evilly.

"You know you're scary when you're getting your way, right?" Dillon asked nervously.

"Yeah I know. So you know what the plan is, right? We travel back in time, stop prank, dads don't get angry at us and make a fool of them selves, then were free to go to the ball, yada yada yada. Right, you got that?" Elvina said counting the things off on her fingers.

"Yes, yes I got it. Now come on, let's go, I think I hear someone coming."

They quickly got to work, chanting in Latin, and lighting some candles, then they disappeared in a blinding white light, as two people walked into Elvina's room.

**31st October, Present Day.**

Everyone had sat down in the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione had just started eating, they were in they're 5th year. Everything was going as normal for once, Dumbledore made his speech as always, nothing had happened for once on Halloween; yes everything was running smoothly. Well, just for the moment.

"Guys something has got to happen soon. I mean, something _always_ happens on Halloween" whispered Harry, looking around expectantly.

"Harry you're being paranoid, just because something has happened before, doesn't mean it will happen this year" Hermione said in her all knowing voice. "It will just be another normal day"

Ron looked at the two talking, while shovelling food into his mouth.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding white light, and two teenagers appeared, a girl wearing old Slytherin robes and the boy wearing old Gryffindor robes standing in the middle of the great hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the strangers in surprise, confusion and suspicion.

Elvina and Dillon looked around the great hall, noticing it looked a lot different, and there were more students, plus their dads, aunty Rowena and Aunty Helga weren't sitting at the head seat. In their place was an old man, with a long beard and twinkling eyes.

"Hey, you there, Blondie," Elvina said to a blond Slytherin.

"The name is Draco Malfoy" he said in a snobbish way.

"Well, we're sorry for not knowing your name, your highness" Dillon said in a mocking way, bowing to him "Are all Slytherin snobs, or is it just you and Elvina?" he added thoughtfully, pointing to Elvina next to him.

Elvina poked her tongue out at him.

The hall laughed at this.

"Yeah, well, are all Gryffindors stupid, or is it just you?" Elvina retaliated.

"Oh it's just me, but you love me anyway" Dillon replied smiling and winking at her.

"Oh! How rude, we didn't introduce ourselves. The name is Elvina Slytherin, daughter of Salazar Slytherin, this idiot is Dillon Gryffindor, son of Godric Gryffindor," the hall looked at them in stunned silence, they were the children of the two male founders, who were supposed to hated each other, and yet here were their children playfully battering each other.

Looking around at the students and seeing shock and disbelief in their eyes, "I see you have heard of our fathers err… What year is this?" Dillon suddenly asked curiously. Looking pointedly at the one called Draco Malfoy

"Ummm… 2009." Draco replied looking at Elvina with a new respect, knowing her father was the founder of his house.

"WHAT!" screeched Elvina, everyone in the hall flinched at the sound, "1000 years, 1000 years in the future! We were only supposed to go back in time two hours! What? How? Why?" She turned too look at Dillon, and waked towards him, he paled and walked backwards away from her glare. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" screamed Elvina pointing an accusing finger at him.

The audience leaned away from the girl, they all admitted never to get her angry or turn her anger towards them.

"MY FALT! HOW IS THIS MY FALT? YOU DID THE POTIONS!" He shouted back, trying to gain control of his anger. An angry Elvina is a terrifying thing to see and it wouldn't do well to anger her more.

"WELL, YOU SUGGESTED TIME TRAVEL!" she shouted, back jabbing him in the chest with her nails.

"YOU SUGGESTED THAT PERTICULAR BOOK!" he shouted, his temper flaring.

"YOU GOT THE BOOK!"

"YEAH, YOU GOT THE INGREDENTS _AND _YOU DREW THE RUNES!"

The argument when on for about five minuets, everyone was looking back and forth between the two, like watching a verbal tennis match.

Suddenly Elvina started hissing in parsletongue. The only one who could understand what she was saying, was looking kind of sick at what she was saying.

"_Dillon Gryffindor, you know what I'm gunna do? I'll tie you to a pole, castrate you're bits off, and feed them to Betty the Basilisk, and make you watch. I will cut you open, and cut you up, spreading pieces of you all around the country. _

_They will be finding bits of you for years to come. Then I'll stick your head on a spike and place you as a flag outside my room..."_

On and on she went, Dillon turning paler and greener by the second knowing that she was talking about all the ways she would punish him. Hoping it wasn't too bad.

When Elvina stopped for a moment to breath there was a small cough, Elvina whirled around to glare at the fool who'd interrupted her rant. The headmaster was looking at her with a pleasant smile on his face. Dillon looked at him like he was crazy to interrupt her, especially in this mood; did he have a death wish?

"Excuse me." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

Elvina glared at him then said "what do you want," in a pleasant strained voice, you could tell she was finding it hard not to snarl at him.

"We were having an interesting discussion."

"Elvina, we were having an argument" Dillon said, instantly regretting it when Elvina turned her glare on him.

"No, we are having an interesting discussion, Slytherins don't argue."

"Car, just admit it, we were having an argument"

"My name is Elvina, Dill, and I won't admit it, as we were having an interesting discussion."

"Well, my name is Dillon, Car, and we are having an argument."

"Interesting discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"HA, I win! I win!" Elvina said in delight, jumping up and down.

Until she was pulled into Dillon's arms for a passionate kiss.

"Well," said Harry watching the two "that was unexpected."

Then there was another flash of blinding white light.

**31st October 1000 years ago**

Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor walked into Elvina's room where they heard their children, just in time to see them flash out in a blinding white light.

"What? Where have they gone?" asked Godric, looking around the room in confusion.

Salazar walked further into the room, over to a tattered old book lying forgotten on the floor.

"Looks like the time travel book from you room."

"Why would they want that book? I mean that only takes the caster forward in time, the past book is in Rowan's room."

"Godric? Are all Gryffindors stupid, or is it just you?" Salazar snapped

"What I do, Sally?" Godric wined.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Salazar shouted, face flushed with rage. "If you call me that horrendous name one more time, I'll hex you so bad that your great, great, great grandchildren will feel it!"

"Call you what…? Sally?" Godric said innocently.

"Grrr… you'll pay for that!"

"Look, lets just find our kids, get them home, and punish them for causing worry, I have a new prank that I want to try on them."

"Fine but I will get you back, when you least expect it"

"All right, all right, now the kids are in the future, why would they go there?" Godric asked, more to him self than to Salazar, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself Godric," Salazar teased with an amused look. Godric just glared.

"Look, Godric, they probably tried to get out of their punishment by going back in time to stop us, but got the wrong book."

"Nah, that can't be that simple." Godric answered.

"Godric, kids aren't that hard to figure out, well if you have some brains that you somehow seem to be lacking. Look, it doesn't matter why they did it. We just need to get them back. Ok?"

"All right?" Godric sighed.

So Salazar repeated the Latin spell, while Godric lit the candles.

**31st October, Present Day.**

Godric and Salazar appeared in the great hall next to their children, to find them snogging.

Godric cleared his throat, and the two leaped apart.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Godric asked.

"I believe it's called kissing, Godric, you should try it sometime." Salazar explained.

"Salazar, I'm trying to be a father here, can't you leave me alone for once, I don't want my reputation ruined because you decided to be funny," Godric wined.

"I believe you're doing that on you own Uncle Godric, love the hair though"

"What?" Godric conjured a mirror to see that his hair was green with silver streaks in it; most people in the great hall were giggling at the founder's expense.

"Salazar, why? I was good." whined Godric.

Seeing the other founders stone face Elvina came to a conclusion.

"You called him Sally again, didn't you Uncle Godric." said Elvina trying to stifle the giggles coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't mean too, change my hair back… pleeeeease" pleaded Godric to the other founder.

"Nope," said Salazar shaking his head, "you deserved it."

"Fine but I'll get you back". Godric answered, pouting.

"Awww… don't be sad Godric, I'll let you play with my pet basilisk."

Godric's eyes lit up, Salazar thought he had won him over, however that was not the case.

"Salazar, as you won't take the spell off… you aren't aloud to sleep in my bed" Godric said nodding to himself, looking through his eyelashes, he saw Salazar's scared face.

"You wouldn't do that would you Godric?" Salazar said with pleading eyes.

"Yes I would, if you don't take this spell off at once."

Salazar waved his hand and the spell ended.

"And here you have one of Slytherin and Gryffindor famed lover's spats" Dillon said pointing to his father and uncle, like a museum guide.

"So what has happened so far between you two then?" Godric asked.

Dillon opened his mouth but Salazar interrupted

"Before the kissing."

"Well…" said Dillon who was looking at Elvina.

"Nothing much" said Elvina "just talking to Blondie here"

"My name is Draco Malfoy" Draco muttered.

Dillon carried on were she left off continuing like they hadn't heard him. "And Elvina ranted, and threatened in parsletongue, and I swear her threats are getting worse, even though I can't hear them."

Then Elvina started again "then we had an interesting discussion."

"What?" said Dillon "we were have an argument"

"Interesting discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"I can't believe you two are having an argument, over if you're having an argument." Godric said shaking his head.

"Actually Godric, they were having an interesting discussion, Slytherins don't argue."

"Interesting discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion"

"Argument"

"Discussion

While all this was going on, everyone was looking at the two founders in interest and humour. Who knew this is what Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, were really like, having an argument about if their kids were having an argument.

Suddenly Salazar stopped and looked up, "when are we exactly?"

"Ummm…." Elvina and Dillon mumbled, looking at each other trying to figure out whether to tell their fathers or not, knowing they would freak.

"We are about… 1000 year in the future why?" Elvina said trying to be causal.

"WHAT!" Salazar and Godric shouted. Everyone in the hall winced at the loud noise.

"How the hell did you manage to do that!" shouted Godric.

"Oh god, what are we going to tell Helga and Rowena?" Salazar said panicking. "They'll kill us; they blame it all on us"

"We don't tell them of course, and we have to get back before the notice we're gone" concluded Godric.

**31st October 1000 years ago**

Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw walked in to Elvina's room to check on the children just in time to see the two other founders flash out in a blinding white light.

"Oh no! Where did they go?" asked Helga

"My guess is the future." Rowena answered.

"How did you guess that Rowena?" Helga wondered curiously.

"The book from Godric's room is on the floor, the one about traveling to the future." said Rowena pointing to the book left forgotten on the floor.

"Oh, are we going to go after them" Helga wondered.

"Of course! Who knows what havoc they're causing?" stated Rowena.

**31st October, Present Day.**

There was another flash of blinding white light and two women appeared but the four travellers didn't notice.

"We should tell Aunty Rowena and Aunty Helga what happened."

"No!" Godric and Salazar said "we shouldn't tell the girls."

"Tell us what?" Helga asked behind them.

"Nothing," Godric said quickly "What are you two doing here?" he asked, as though they were in a shop and had bumped into them, not meeting them 1000 years into the future.

"Following you two buffoons," Helga answered, as if it were obvious.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? TIMETRAVELLING! AND TAKING THE KIDS WITH YOU!" Rowena shouted, ENRAGED.

"We were following them." Godric said pointing at the two children. Salazar following his example.

"Shame on you blaming your children" Helga said, looking at them with disapproval.

"What!" said Godric "no, it was really them! Why won't you believe us? These two are responsible, we just followed."

"Right" said Helga sarcastically. "They also made the Gryffindors hula and the Slytherins Macarena"

"Yep it was,"

"Uh huh, as if we would,"

At Rowena's and Helga's looks of disbelief, they tried again.

"It was them and we just followed," Godric whined.

"No it wasn't, you took us with you." Elvina said, with a sly grin.

"No, don't you dare put all of this on us," Salazar warned.

"Can you blame us?" said Dillon "those two are scary when they're angry." Dillon shivered.

"Aunty Helga, it was scary, tell them not to do it again!" said Elvina with a baby voice, and looking like she were going to cry.

Dillon leaned over and whispered; "Nice effects,"

"Right you lot, we'll deal with punishments when we get back" said Rowena as Helga fussed around Elvina. They all groaned, but Rowena ignored them and said to the headmaster. "We are ever so sorry for disturbing your meal."

"That's all right, it was most interesting" Dumbledore answered, blue eyes twinkling.

There was another flash of light, leaving an empty space where the time travellers had been.

It was silent until…

"Right Hermione, just another normal day."

**31st October 1000 years ago**

"Salazar, no potions for a month, Godric, your sword is confiscated for a month. Now both of you go to your rooms" Rowena said.

"But…" they tried to protest but at the women's glares they said "yes Helga, yes Rowena" and left to go to their respectable rooms.

"Kids, your punishments have been lifted, you may go to the ball tonight" Helga said.

The children ran out of the room, throwing a thank you over their shoulders, and went to go get ready.

So all in all, it was just another normal day. Well, kind of…

A.N Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it. I have changes the girls name as I didn't think it was old English enough so I chose Elvina instead

Now just move your mouse below to review, yes go on you know you want to.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

No pressure.


End file.
